Blondes Know Best
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: One-shot Wicked fic. Elphie’s thoughts concerning a certain boy trouble her, and she can’t figure out how she feels about him. Her roomie, Glinda, gives her boy advice – yet she is unaware of whom that boy is! R&R please!


A/N: Hi! This fic idea just randomly came to me, as I was in the midst of a conversation with one of my best friends (hehe, you know who you are! ) This a one shot fic that takes place after Elphie and Glinda have obviously become friends.

Summary: Elphie's thoughts concerning a certain boy trouble her, and she can't figure out how she feels about him. Her roomie, Glinda, gives her boy advice – yet she is unaware of whom that boy is!

**Blondes Know Best**

Elphaba Thropp trudged into the room, carefully placing her books on her nightstand. Emitting a sigh, she gracelessly plopped down on her bed, the squeaking springs audible. Frustration and uncertainty clouded her emerald features, as she placed her hands behind her raven black head.

Boy trouble.

She never thought that something such as this would bother her – not in the slightest manner! However, she had been wrong... Oz knows she had been _unbelievably_ _wrong_. Furrowing her brow, Elphaba groaned, as a glint of annoyance could be seen in her dark eyes.

In a mere second, her bubbly roommate pranced into the room. Carelessly dropping her books on her pink bed, Glinda's golden-blonde curls bounced playfully. Her azure eyes were twinkling with cheerfulness and perkiness, as a giggle fled from her lips.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba!" She exclaimed happily, skipping over to Elphaba's bed.

"Hi." The green girl responded with a sigh, bracing herself for the upcoming optimism and incessant chatting.

The blonde raised her perfectly done eyebrows, mentally noting that Elphie was being quiet... extremely quiet. Yes, yes, her roommate had never been the talkative type; Glinda had always done all of the talking, yet it seemed as if something was truly bothering her friend. Gracing Elphie with a smile, she took a seat at the foot of her bed.

"What's wrong?" She inquired, as she tilted her head, her ringlets brushing against her shoulders.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. What would make you think something's wrong?" Elphie answered, the words rapidly tumbling from her lips.

"You're awfully quiet." Glinda replied, the cheer still obviously dominant in her features.

"I'm always quiet."

"Yes... but today you're too quiet!" The blonde insisted, leaning closer to her roomie. "Come on, Elphie, I _know_ something's wrong!"

"And how do you know that?" She lifted an eyebrow, meeting her eyes with Glinda's.

"I just do. I know these things!"

"Right..."

Suddenly, Glinda gasped, bringing her petite hand to her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Elphaba asked, sitting up.

"Oh! It's a boy, isn't it??" Her lips curled up into a big smile, as her eyes widened with glee. "You like someone! Do tell me, Elphie! Who is it?"

The jaded-face girl rolled her eyes and returned her head to her pillow. "No." She stated firmly.

Sticking out her lower lip, Glinda stared at her with pleading eyes. "Please, Elphie?" After a few moments of silence, the blonde sighed and threw up her hands. "Oh, just talk to me! You don't even have to tell me who the boy is! Please?"

Finally, Elphaba slowly sat up again. "Fine."

Tackling her friend with a hug, Glinda waited impatiently. "So...?"

She smirked, as she drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. "Well, there is this boy..."

"I knew it!" She cried triumphantly, beaming proudly. "What's he like? Does he go to Shiz?"

"Glinda, if you want me to tell you anything, don't interrupt me. And keep the bubbliness to a minimum, before you hurt yourself." Elphaba said dully, her eyes locked on the vivacious girl in front of her.

Biting her lip, Glinda restrained herself from speaking anymore.

"And, yes, he goes to Shiz." She stated, answering her question, in order to cease Glinda's excessive bouncing. "I do like him... I think. He gives me this... feeling. I've never felt like this before. When I'm around him, I find myself happier than I normally am."

"But, Elphie, you're rarely happy." A sheer glare from Elphaba silenced her once more, as Glinda clamped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry..." She apologized meekly. After several minutes of silence, Glinda piped up. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"I-I can't. He likes another girl." Elphie answered softly, her voice faltering, as her eyes scanned her friend's facial expression.

Glinda's lips were slightly parted, as she intently listened to her roomie, her eyes somewhat glazed over. Pushing a curl behind her ear, she studied her friend for a minute.

"At times, I think he acts as if he likes me... He could just be acting nice to me because he feels sorry for me..." The green girl informed Glinda quietly. "But he not only likes another girl, he's in a relationship with her as well." She hesitated, averting her eyes elsewhere. "And I'm not as pretty as this other girl; in fact, I'm not pretty at all. This girl is beautiful. She resembles a porcelain doll!" Sighing, Elphie's black eyes scanned Glinda's face. "Her hair is perfect, as well as her smile. She's extremely popular."

"Yes, you are, Elphie." She insisted softly, after contemplating who could be as popular and pretty as her, and placed a hand on her roomie's arm. "You have beautiful hair. I envy it!" She smiled, tugging gently at a dark strand of hair. "And you have a lovely smile." Glinda continued, as she laughed lightly, taking her hands and physically forcing Elphie to smile. "_And_ you're..." Pausing, she remained quiet for several seconds before resuming her sentence, "...smart."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, returning a lock of hair behind her jade ear. She searched her friend's facial expressions, finding sincerity sketched in them. Biting her lip, she merely shrugged.

"I still think you should tell him how you feel!" Glinda ultimately sang out. "Maybe he _secretly_ likes you!" She giggled, squeezing Elphaba's hand. The blonde's excitement was evidently growing, as this conversation continued. "Oh, Goodness, I bet he does!! That girl will simply have to get over it. He is probably only involved with this other girl for some ridiculous reason that no one can discoverate, but he could secretly be in _love_ with you, Elphie!" She paused, taking a moment to actually breathe and calm herself down. "Besides, you have nothing to lose. If he doesn't like you, then that's his loss – not yours! Oh, and I could help make you look so beautiful for this mystery boy, too!" At this, a squeal fled from her claret lips.

Elphie couldn't suppress a diminutive smile at this statement and at her friend's enthusiasm. "Whatever floats your boat, Glinda." The blonde had already given her a makeover once, and the process had been quite amusing.

Elphaba's smile was quickly wiped away, as her eyes rested on her friend. Guilt began to swim over her, while Glinda hopped up and sprang to her side of the room.

Little did she know that Elphie was thinking about Fiyero; this was the boy that Glinda adored wholeheartedly. Attempting to thrust those thoughts away, she threw her feet over the side of the bed. Her roommate hastily opened the door of the closet and chose a purse out of the dozen she owned. Clutching a light pink one, Glinda cavorted towards the door, looking back over her shoulder.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to drink!" She said simply, daintily pushing through the door.

"All right." Elphaba replied, seizing a book and flipping it open. After reading the first two words, she found her eyes wandering to her leaving roommate. "Glinda!"

"Yes?" She poked her head back inside, her eyes broadening.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!" She blissfully answered. And after flipping her blonde curls over her shoulder, Glinda giggled and bounded from the room.

Returning her attention to her book, Elphaba's lips curled into a small smile.

After all, blondes do know best.

_**FINIS.**_


End file.
